My Body's Like Whoa
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Here is what happens with Morgan and Garcia after "If You Can't Do the Math" Phase 2 is in session. rated M for safety.


**Here is the must needed sequel to If You Can't Do The Math... it's Morgan and Garcia's turn. here is what happened after the parking lot confessions. This is my last story for a while, i have a Story to write as a Christmas gift but school is really busy it will be up ASAP :)**

**Read and Review...**

**Disclaimer; I don't own CM... i wish. **

Derek and Penelope rode home in silence; the sexual tension could be cut with knife. A butcher knife to be exact, a butter knife just wouldn't do for this level of passion. He held her hand tightly in his, feeling her palms sweat as if she were nervous. She had no reason to be, she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Derek, still in disbelief, that Penelope was into him, thought back to 20 minutes ago. He just watched her and Prentiss at the bar confess their feeling in front of the whole room. He was sometimes a little dense but how did he miss all the signals before she had to throw it in his face.

"Baby, it's a green light" He heard her say softly as car behind him honked his horn.

He looked over and saw her smile and giggle a little, it was the sweetest sound he could ever hear. She had a way to make all the evil in the world disappear, even if the darkness almost consumed him whole.

When they reached his house and he opened the door, his overgrown puppy came barreling down the hallway. Clooney stayed with Penelope on cases, so he was begging for attention from the redheaded beauty. She knelt down and petted the puppy causing him to get overly excited and stood on his hind legs.

"Clooney! Down, you are going to knock my baby girl over" He scolded causing the dog to sit while wagging his tale to indicate he wanted more attention.

"You are just as attention starved at your master there, aren't you boy?" She joked while eyeing Derek.

"Cute, Baby Girl, cute" He responded with a swat to her ass causing her squeal, he continued, "Now, make yourself comfortable, sweetheart and your noir knight will be back after taking this overgrown baby outside."

Penelope watched him walk outside with Clooney and prepared for part two of her seduction method. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chair that she put it in the center of the living room before she headed towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror as she wondered if it was too much. She stood there in a black corset with stockings that attached to a garter belt that was fringed with red to make the red in her hair. She just put on the 4 inch red heels, stole Derek's robe and went back to the living to finish setting up.

She reached the living room and noticed it didn't quite have the vibe she was going for so she went to her purse and pulled out a few candles she brought in case her plan did work, along with a CD that she put into Derek's DVD player. She heard the door open behind her and saw a figure run by her, she knew was Clooney. She felt two arms wrap around her and she took in Derek's scent.

"What are you putting in, baby girl?" he asked.

Penelope thought to herself, he's making this way too easy. She turned around to face him and let the robe drop to the floor showing her outfit. She saw his eyes bug out and his groan told her he liked it.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Hopefully, by the end of the night, you," she felt him quiver under her touch as she pushed him into the chair. She winked as he looked up at her.

"Who said I was done my performance? I have a perfect song for you" She walked back to the CD player and found the track she was looking for and pressed play

He just sat there, staring at her ass and instantly got hard. The sexy corset had done wonders on the breast he never thought could get sexier but that ass, was calling to be spanked. Her body was calling to be to touch, when the music started in the background and her ass started to shake, it was all he could do not to lose it.

_**See, baby**__**  
**__**I know you done had your share of girls**__**  
**__**I am more than confident**__**  
**__**You won't ever have to search any streets for**__**  
**__**affection**__**  
**__**I got you**_

She turned back to look at him over her shoulder, winked and sang along with the song. He watched her hips sway to the beat as she semi-grinded against the table. __

_**What kind of girl you like**__**  
**__**I know my looks can be deceivin'**__**  
**__**Tell me am I your type**__**  
**__**My main goal is to please you**___

_**What's on the schedule tonight**__**  
**__**Am I the reason you'll be treatin'**__**  
**__**I hope you have an appetite**__**  
**__**So tell me, baby, will you come and spend the night**_

She walked slowly towards him, watching her move towards him, singing over Mya. He knew his baby girl could sing and dance but this, this display, was sexier than any fantasy his mind could have ever come up with. She made her way up him and began feeling down her own body; it was driving him nuts not being able to touch her. She was being bold and he didn't want to destroy her confidence, ruin the show. When he felt her hand as she started to play with the collar his shirt he was snapped out of his reserve. __

_**My love is like...wo**__**  
**__**My kiss is like...wo**__**  
**__**My touch is like...wo**__**  
**__**My sex is like...wo**__**  
**__**My ass is like...wo**__**  
**__**My body's like...wo**__**  
**__**And you're kissin' it**__**  
**__**So what you think of it**___

_**My love is like...wo**__**  
**__**My kiss is like...wo**__**  
**__**My touch is like...wo**__**  
**__**My sex is like...wo**__**  
**__**My ass is like...wo**__**  
**__**My body's like...wo**__**  
**__**And you're kissin' it**__**  
**__**So what you think of it**_

_She was afraid when she began but she was really into it now. As she grinded against his sitting form all she could do was want to rip all his clothes off. She settled for her own, starting as the next verse began, she put her hand behind her back and undid the pink lacing, slowly removing the corset from her body. She threw the corset to the floor, leaving her twins fully exposed. She watched his hands reach out of her as he stood and growled _

"_Baby girl, you are fucking beautiful!" _

_He began kissing her fiercely from her lips to her neck, when she felt his teeth nibble at her skin softly, she couldn't stifle the moan. He held her close and just swayed with her. She turned around in his arms and began grinding on him; she could feel how hard he was. She was going to make him really want it._

_**When will you come through**__**  
**__**'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here**__**  
**__**Can you bring some Belvedere**__**  
**__**So we can pop the cork and cheers**___

_**Please have no fear Yeah**__**  
**__**I just wanna love you right**__**  
**__**I hope you have an appetite**__**  
**__**So tell, baby, will you come and spend the night?**__**  
**_

Derek didn't think he could ever this turned on but having this sexy redheaded beauty grinding against him, half naked redheaded goddess he corrected himself, was torture. He needed to make his move, he picked her up, which caused her to squeal and carried to the couch where he set her down and climbed on top of her. He ran his hands up and down her body, touched every inch exposed as he felt her unbutton his shirt. Her lips were on his chest, while she was working on his belt with the button and fly to follow. He let her guide his jeans and his boxers off him, when he wasn't paying attention she turned the tables on him. She pushed him into the couch and started to stroke him while she sang in his ear.

_**My love is like...wo**__**  
**__**My kiss is like...wo**__**  
**__**My touch is like...wo**__**  
**__**My sex is like...wo**__**  
**__**My ass is like...wo**__**  
**__**My body's like...wo**__**  
**__**And you're kissin' it**__**  
**__**So what you think of it**___

_**My love is like...wo**__**  
**__**My kiss is like...wo**__**  
**__**My touch is like...wo**__**  
**__**My sex is like...wo**__**  
**__**My ass is like...wo**__**  
**__**My body's like...wo**__**  
**__**And you're kissin' it**__**  
**__**So what you think of it**__**  
**_

_She watched his eyes darken with more lust then she had ever seen in a man. As she slowly took off the rest of her outfit, she could feel his eyes watched her every move. This was the moment she had dreams about, she straddled Derek on the couch and whispered, _

"_Are you ready, baby?"_

_She sank down onto him. The music just became background noise as did the rest of the CD. _

___**Hold me,**__**  
**__**Oh my**__**  
**__**Taste it,**__**  
**__**Taste it**__**  
**__**Hold me,**__**  
**__**Oh My,**__**  
**__**My**___

_**Hold me like you never wanna let me go**__**  
**__**If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me**__**  
**__**know**__**  
**__**See if you're gonna love me better love me strong**__**  
**__**'Cause I want this love to love last all night long**___

_**My love is like...wo**__**  
**__**My kiss is like...wo**__**  
**__**My touch is like...wo**__**  
**__**My sex is like...wo**__**  
**__**My ass is like...wo**__**  
**__**My body's like...wo**__**  
**__**And you're kissin' it**__**  
**__**So what you think of it**___

_**My love is like**__**  
**__**My kiss is like**__**  
**__**My touch is like**__**  
**__**My sex is like**__**  
**__**My ass is like**__**  
**__**My body's like**__**  
**__**And you're kissin' it**__**  
**__**So what you think of it**___

_**Wo**__**  
**__**Wo**__**  
**__**Wo**__**  
**__**Wo**__**  
**__**Wo**__**  
**__**Wo**__**  
**__**Wo**___

_**My love is like...wo**__**  
**__**My kiss is like...wo**__**  
**__**My touch is like...wo**__**  
**__**Ya know it's like wo**_

He was lying on the couch with a naked Penelope in his arms 2 hours later with her hair falling around his shoulder. He knew for a fact he was in love with her, 1000% in love with this beautiful woman. She began to stir in his arms, he looked down and saw a sexy pair of hazy eyes staring back at him.

"Penelope, I love you"

He saw her eyes get teary before hearing.

"Awww, Derek Morgan, I love you too, sugar."

He kissed her forehead and rubbed shoulder until they both fell asleep.

Phase 2 a success.


End file.
